Sofia the First: Epic Rap Battle
by Isiah02
Summary: The first ever Sofia the First epic rap battle. Who will win? Who will be next?
1. Chapter 1

**Isiah: What's good,Fanfiction? Your homies Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: What goes on,homies?!**

**Isiah: And welcome to our first ever rap battle. We're really excited to be posting this because this may be the only Sofia the First rap battle there is.**

**Tom: But the bad news about it is,we're still working on it. But we'll have it ready before you know it. **

**Isiah: But for now,I've been meaning to do this,but I wanna take the time right now and respond to some of my reviewing friends. First off,at the Guest who reviewed in When a Witch Doesn't Get Her Money saying," I love this story. And please update Have You Ever Loved Somebody." The final chapter for that is up. I hope you love it. And another Roland and Miranda lemon is up there too,if you wanna check that out.**

**Tom: Secondly,at A Greatful Fan who reviewed in A Held Back Desire saying," You guys areawesome." Thank you. That means a lot coming from you.**

**Isiah: And also we wanna give a little quick shout out to Sofia2015 who was formally Blossom2014. She updated her crossover with Sofia the First. And I gotta tell you,that may be the funniest stories I've read.**

**Tom: Guys,like we said the rap battle will be up tomorrow or then,please review nicely. No flames. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Isiah:** Alright,everyone! Welcome to the first ever Sofia the First Epic Rap Battle. Hope you guys enjoy it. I know I will. Anyway,let's get on with it. First round is my boy Tom vs. Cedric the Sorcerer. Let's do this!**

*beat box*

"Yo,Cedric,"said Tom." You look weak. Get a medic. I'm not mad we didn't do this earlier. You're just a bumbling fool. Anyway..."

_You won me over,that was a fluke_

_They need throw your ass off a plane,no parachute_

_A while back I said you were top foolish dudes I've ever seen in my damn life_

_Well,forget that,you move to the first spot_

_Every single pic you take looking like a mug shot_

_I wouldn't waste my time on Instogram_

_No amount of filters can help this man_

_Man,when the hell you gonna learn_

_Face looking like you got six degree burns_

_What?!_

*Audience cheers*

"Um, Thomas listen," said Cedric. "You're my friend and everything and we go way back. but you need to change that outfit,dude. That crap smells like Doritos and sweat. Look."

_First of all where's that five that you owe me_

_You use to be my homie now you act like you don"t know me_

_You"ve been acting phony since the time you tried to own me_

_And I knew that you were sweet because you told me you liked ponies_

_I'll admit it, I'm stupid as hell_

_But you only see Cedric hitting on your female_

_And not to go into a lot of detail_

_But I have seen you in the past wearing Lee nails_

_Man you must be new to this_

_I beat you 2 times and we only did one of these_

_*Audience cheers*_

**Isiah: Yo,Tom. I'm gonna have to give that round to Cedric right there.**

**Tom: Man, swrew all of you homies here,man! Look,the next round. The homie Prince James vs. Cedric the Sorcerer. Hey James. Beat this dude for me,please!**

*beat box*

"Yo,what up,y'all," said James. "Prince James in the building ready to beat this dude. You know how I roll, haha! Alright, let's do this.

_Yo Cedric,you're more foolish than Fedrick_

_After I kick your ass,you'll be running to a medic_

_You should've never battled me,bud, you don't want this skill_

_Matter of fact,go to the store and take those messed up pills_

_Haha, Hugo said you and Thomas are way more than best friends_

_You sleep in the same room watching Two and a Half Men_

_You know it's Prince James getting rich,it's really great_

_Last time you were rich,I was born seven minutes late_

**Tom: Damn! He took you on with just that,man! Now whatcha gotta say about that?**

*beat box*

"That was cute,James. That was cute," said Cedric. " By the way,can you tell Sofia that I left my cell phone charger on her dresser? That'd be really nice of you."

_Okay, tell me why your name's James_

_Your mom only had you just to get a fast break_

_Spandex, green suit_

_This kid's sweet,someone give me the glue_

_Now,Tom here's single,lemme hook y'all up_

_Plus,you're his type,he likes it short up_

_Oh,now I know why y'all go to the gym_

_It ain't to work out,it's so y'all can get it in_

_Ha,may I say more_

_Me one,you none_

_No need to check the score_

_What_

*Audience cheers*

**Isiah: Alright. I'm gonna give that round to Cedric right there. I don't know if Tom's gonna pay you that five dollars though.**

**Tom: I won't.**

**Isiah: Whatever. So yeah,the winner of our first ever Sofia the First Epic Rap Battle is Cedric the Sorcerer. There will be another rap battle coming soon from us. So stay tuned for that.**

**Tom: Yeah,what ever. Guys,please review nicely. No flames. And also let us know in your review who had the best rap. We love the reviews we have in our stories. I'll say what some of you said to us. Keep up the great work. Hollar at your boys! Can't Hold Back Anymore will be continued soon. YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until the next story.**


End file.
